The Precious Moments in Life
by NellytheActress
Summary: Fiyero is back to school. His his personal life and reputation may change. And it doesn't help to have a little sister who always gets her way. Shiz-era. I haven't decided shippings yet. First fic of the trilogy. Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe...heeeyyyy fellow reviewers... Er, please don't kill me? I know it's another fic but I just had to! I had this idea when I was driving back home from my aunt who lives out of state.**

**This fic is (or will be) part of a triolgy. Each story in the trilogy will have five chapters. Updates will be on Mondays and Fridays. The fic might just end up being a long multi-chapter though... We'll see.**

**Thank you in advanced for reviewing (that means your suppose to review, I leave you with no other choice) :)**

**(Warning!: the beginning of the chapter is mostly a description of what some of the rooms in the palace are like.)**

* * *

Sometimes things don't happen the way they were planned. Or life takes it's own course. Maybe somethings that you want to happen, happens. Life is a mysterious thing. Even if somethings don't seem fair, they lead to good things. Life has a plan, and you need to just trust it..

* * *

The interior of the palace was mostly painted different shades of red and orange and white. The walls always seemed flawless, not a speck of paint missing.

The ceiling was high. It was framed with white in most rooms. In the dinning room and ballrooms there were murals painted.

The mural, upon the ceiling, in the dinning room was full of bright colors.

It was an angle. In a garden, upon the clouds. It floated peacefully among the purple tulips, read roses, pink poppies, yellow sunflowers, blue carnations, green vines...

The angle had brunette locks. They reached past it's shoulders. There was a soft pink flower in it's hair, attached to a crown of vines. The brown hair was slightly wavy. It blew with the wind. It's elegant dress was a darker pink with a hint of purple or maroon. The angle held the hem of the dress with one hand; allowing the other side the fall to it's ankles.

The angle was tan. It had soft green eyes, and light red lips. The wings were white, and golden. They were small but beautiful.

In the ballrooms, the murals were mostly of wild life. One was a panting of a deer, another of the lion with the lamb. There was a bunny in one. And plants, waterfalls, rainbows.

The floors were marble mostly; some wooden. The bedrooms, though, had soft carpet.

The prince's room was painted a soft red color. The floor was tan carpet, neatly cleaned. The bed was queen sized, with a dark orange comforter and matching pillows. A chest was at the end of the bed. It was an antique, filled with extra bedding.

There was also a desk by the window, in the room. The curtains were brown. The desk was peach.

A grand closet was also placed with the room.

The princess' room was much different. It had lilac walls. The carpet was a nicely picked shade of pure white. She, too, had a queen sized bed. It had a salmon comforter, with ivory colored pillows.

She had a ivory vanity. The vanity held her supply of make-up, and hair accessories.

She also had a large closet, attached to her large bed room.

Byrdyah marched through the lit halls of the tall palace. Based on her facial expression she did _not_ seem happy; at all. Her perfectly curled hair blew behind her as she stormed towards the servants quarters.

She was in a violet gown that stop a few inches above her ankles. With a matching ribbon tide as a head band, letting the rest of her dirt blonde hair fall back into it's naturally perfect curls. To finish the look she wore white studs on her ears, and white flats.

She got mad very easily. Byrdyah was always use to having things _her_ own way. She was what most people would call a brat. A rich, fifteen-year-old, _brat_.

This time she was mad because, Mr. Kern, her personal butler, didn't come when she rang her bell. She had made this system were when she rang her silver bell, Mr. Kern would come to her assistance.

She came storming into the tiny living room, provided by her parents to the staff. "I rang, Mr. Butt!" she yelled, coming face to face with a tall, well dressed man.

"That is hardly lady like, ma'am. I also thought _we_ agreed on a last name basis." the man said curtly. Byrdyah had been calling her butler Mr. Butt since she was only four-years. It had stuck ever since, to Mr. Kerns' dismay.

Byrdyah's face grew hot. "Is that any way to speak to your _principle_?!" she cried out. Mr. Kern very well knew her, and also knew she had anger issues... On a very high level.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." he apologized, though he wished he could smack her.

"You didn't come!" She screamed again. She kept complaining about how she rang, yet he never showed up. "Please calm down, ma'am."

"Calm down? Calm dow-"

She was interrupted by some one else walking in the room. "What's all the racket..." the voice stopped once they saw the scene happening. The person was Byrdyah's _elder_ brother, the prince, Fiyero. "Byrdy. I should have known." he grumbled.

Byrdyah turned to see her brother. "I thought I told you not to call me that stupid nickname! I'm not a bird!" she cried.

"Sorry sis, but that's not gonna happen." Fiyero chuckled. His little sister might be a brat, but she sure made _him_ laugh. "Now what's the yelling about this time?"

The princess growled then stormed away. Fiyero look over at mister Kern. "She rang..."

"Sorry pal. There isn't really anything I can do about her."

* * *

"Byrdy?" Fiyero said softly. He was leaning against the door frame of his sisters room. And like expected, the princess had her face buried in the pillows on her bed. He could hear quiet sniffles.

"Go away, Yero." Brydyah shouted. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her brother. Or any one.

Fiyero stepped into the room. He sat at the edge of her bed and patted her shoulder. "Byrdy?" he hummed. She swatted his hand away. "What's wrong? Why did you ring for mister Kern, anyway?"

She peek at her brother for a brief moment before rolling onto her back and perching herself on her elbows. "I actually w-wanted him to find _you_, a-and tell you to come here." she admitted. Then sneezed.

Fiyero nodded. "Well I'm here now. So, what did you wanna tell me sis?" Fiyero wiped the tears away, from under Byrdyah's eyes.

"I wanted to tell you. T-Trenton... Broke up with me. Again." she started to cry again. A little hard this time but Fiyero quieted her down, quickly. "A-and now Zirema and him are an _idem_. She isn't even pretty! I'm by far prettier than her. Why can't he see that?!"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow, "maybe she is nicer to him? You are kinda of...not the brightest in relationships." Fiyero choose his wording carefully.

"Yeah, but now Jaque is gonna start bugging me again!" Byrdyah complained.

"He isn't all _that_ bad." Fiyero told her. Truly he had almost no idea who any of these teenage boys were, and didn't care. As long as his little sister was happy.

"Isn't that bad?!" she sniffed. "If hazel eyes isn't that bad to you." the princess choked out, like eye color meant everything.

Fiyero was about to say something but decided not. "Doesn't Trenton have hazel eyes?" Fiyero asked, confused. Eye color really didn't have _much_ to do with if you should date someone, did it? Fiyero didn't think so.

"No. Trenton's eyes are clearly green." Byrdyah assured her older brother.

Fiyero just shrugged. What ever made his sister happy. "If you say so Byrdy. On a different note." he said changing the topic, "I'm going back to school again, next week."

"You go excepted into _another_ school? There was _another_ school?" she corrected herself. Her brother was well known for being kicked out of a school before the _first _day was over.

He shrugged again. "Dad and mum made a deal with the headmistress at Shiz..." he started to explain before Byrdyah interrupted him.

"The fish lady?"

Fiyero nodded. "Anyway, I'm excepted to go back as long as I cause no more havoc. And I have an assigned tutor." he finished explaining. "I hope the tutor is a girl, and I hope she's hot."

Byrdyah rolled her eyes at her brother.

Fiyero was right about the tutor being a girl. The girl being hot? Not so much...

* * *

The next morning Byrdyah woke up just to remember her brother was leaving early. She quickly rushed into the shower. Then dried off and slipped into an elegant green play dress, and had her maid help her tie her hair into a high bun.

She rushed down the stairs just in time to hug her brother goodbye.

"Well look who _showed_ up." Fiyero said, playfully. Byrdyah stared at her brother for a brief moment then ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. She secretly did miss her brother when he was gone, but Fiyero already knew her secret.

"Have fun in school. Because I'm gonna throw a big _party_ while your gone, _just_ to make _you_ jealous." she told him. Fiyero laughed. He new she was only joking.

He slowly unwrapped her arms from around him. Soft blue eyes staring into deep azure eyes. "Bye byrdy." he said before climbing into the carriage.

"Bye!" she said waving. "I'll miss you." she whispered.

* * *

**Now is the time to type a nice little comment into that magical review box! Did you like? Should I continue? Should it be a trilogy or long multi-chapter? Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Iamgoku- she suppose to be like that. I like the idea of the little sister being snobby. Mostly what I've seen when people give Fiyero a little sister she is smarter than him. I just like her being Galinda-ish but worst. I'm glad you like the dialogue. I was surprised myself on how it developed.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancakes- I'm happy that you enjoy this idea. :)**

**Doglover645- that's what iamgoku said. She suppose to be like Galinda but worst. LOL!**

**Broadwaygirl21- I think I've decide on a trilogy. Of coarse you say Fiyeraba! I can't spoil anything.**

* * *

Fiyero had finally arrived after a long carriage ride. It took two days worth of traveling from the Vinkus to Shiz. Which was very tiring. Or at least for certain Winkie prince.

He could remember his sister going on and on about how he wouldn't last a week a Shiz. Byrdyah always said her mind; which wasn't always good. She would rant about how her hair didn't look right, or the maids forgot to shine her shoes that morning. Or the time Mr. Kern brought her the wrong vegetable plait.

She was always so picky about her food. She would barely eat anything, and when see did their parents would praise her. The princess got everything... _Except one thing_ Fiyero thought. He laughed at his thought. _She had never liked that nickname._ He played in his head what she would always say-

"_I hate that stupid nickname! I'm not a Bird!" _

It made him laugh. She would always be Little Byrdy to him. Fiyero thought the nickname was cute. It was, for anyone except Byrdyah. Such a snobby brat; that girl. Always seeking attention, and always getting it.

The prince wished sometimes the Unnamed God brought him a different sitter. More friendly, less selfish, more forgiving. But then he remember how she made him laugh. And he enjoyed listening to her rant. She always made him laugh; even if she didn't mean to.

Fiyero chuckled at the words she said to her before he left...

"_Have fun in school. Because I'm gonna throw a big party while your gone, just to make you jealous."_

He knew she only joked. She liked to make him mad, but it never worked. She only made him laugh more. Then he remembered himself, and is scandalacious reputation. His dancing through life attitude. Byrdyah always told him how stupid it was.

She always told him how stupid _he_ was. Dance through life will only get you put in the attic to rot away, she had told him.

He knew he would have to change. But not to soon. He was still young, and wanted to live it while he still could. But he would have to tone it down this time. If he wanted to stay in school.

Fiyero jumped out of the carriage. He stretched before approaching the large, iron gates. The gates were tall and long. The iron was shaped into beautiful designs. The hinges were attached on both sides to a brick wall that went all the way around campus.

He extended his hand out to the gates. Before he could touch it they opened like magic. It caught Fiyero by surprise but he quickly recovered.

He stepped onto campus. It was a large college. With many students. And _girls_. Fiyero smiled at that thought.

He first went to his assigned room. He got a private dorm this time. Last time was living hell. He didn't want to think about it. He slid the key into the hole on the doorknob and pushed the door opened.

Even though it was a private dorm, it was still the same size and set up as the shared dorm. Other than the shared dorm had two beds.

Next to the door, on the right, was a wooden desk. The desk was large and took up the whole corner. On the right wall was a small, walk-in closet. On the left wall was a single bed. Then there was a small window right across from the door.

It wasn't up to Vinkun standers but... It would have to do; for _now_. Fiyero sighed before walking into the room and settling in.

He put his suitcase in the closet. He would unpack it later. And his duffel bag on the desk. Then grabbed his note book and pen, and headed to his first tutoring session.

Fiyero still hoped his tutor was a girl. A _hot _girl... It would be a long year if his dream didn't come true. Little did he know how much his dream _was_ reality.

His study session was in the library. He couldn't remember _ever_ stepping into a library before. First time for everything, he guessed. He skimmed campus until he came to the proper building number. _2058_. He pushed the doors open.

Inside was larger that he thought. How was he ever to find the right study room?

He spent about twelve minutes walking through shelfs of books and stairs. He finally found the right room address and walked in. Never in his life had he seen anything so... Peculiar.

Sitting there at the other side of the table was a girl? Yes it was indeed a girl. But she was, _green_? This had to be some joke. He suddenly started laughing. "Very funny." Fiyero admitted.

The girl sighed, _this would be a long year._ She thought. "Ehm, master Tigularr. I don't see what the fuss is about." she said in a quiet but strong voice. Fiyero's giggles eventually stopped.

"I'm sorry, but why have you painted yourself... Green? That is hardly a pretty color. I would expect, _pink_? Maybe. I don't think you should have painted over your, what _I_ assume, beautiful skin." Fiyero said, honest.

She sat there, taken back. "I'm sorry master Tigularr...-"

"And enough with the last name basis, thing." Fiyero said. Clearly annoyed. "I'm Fiyero. The Winkie prince with a scandlacious reputation." he winked at her, and she gagged in response. "And you are... Sorry but I never caught your name?"

"You may call me Miss Thropp. The names Elphaba. But _don't _call me that!" she answered his question. Then sighed, "yes I've always been green, no I didn't chew grass as a child. And I'm not at ALL seasick. Do you understand Tigularr. This is my _natural_ skin color, no paint. I'm green, deal with it! I want to be here just as much as you do. Which from what I heard is not at_ all._"

Fiyero stared at her, frightened. Not completely, it was half between that and wanting to laugh. "Um... Okay. It's not contagious, right?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Oh coarse not, brainless. Now sit." Elphaba demanded. Fiyero looked at her confused. She just groaned, "do you understand what that means, or will _I_ have to teach that to you also? Maybe it's to _hard_ for the hollow skulled prince to comprehend?" she suggested.

"Excuse me, but number one," he listed on his fingers "I'm not a dog," two fingers, "number two, I know how to sit, thank _you_ very much." he said sarcasticly. "And thirdly," a third finger, "I can comprehend just fine that you are an _idiot_." Fiyero smiled, mentally patting himself on the back.

Elphaba stood up in rage. "You did not..." she formed a fire ball in her hand...

_Okay, green girl got magic... You can deal with this. _Fiyero thought, reassuring himself. Elphaba aimed it at his head and threw, he quickly ducked. _Maybe not..._ "Hey this is a public place. Maybe we could finish this somewhere, else?"

Elphaba had already aimed and released another fire ball. Fiyero didn't dodge in time... The fire had hit his chest, luckily not his head. But he still collapsed unconscious.

Elphaba ran to him, first checking his pulse. _Still there, good, _she sighed. _I hurt Vinkun property. What am I to tell the emergency room? _She thought, looking for answers. But the best one she could fined is to drag the prince to the hospital. Answers, later.

* * *

Fiyero woke up drowsily. He didn't exactly know what happened. _Maybe I just fell asleep during my tutoring session, _he shrugged. Then noticed his surroundings.

He was in a white room, and was laying on a bed. The room was small. Next to him was... "You!" he snared. Sitting in a chair next to the prince was non other than the artichoke. She was playing with her fingers to most likely pass the time.

Elphaba looked over at him. "Well that wasn't the thank you I expected. _Wait_, it was. Should have know..." she huffed, turning her back to him.

"What did you do to me? Why am I hear?" Fiyero questioned. "Where am I?" he tried to sit up but a jolt of pain was sent to his chest. He gasped and clasped back down down on the bed.

Elphaba turned back around when she heard his cry. "Trying to sit up will only make it worst, so don't try." she advised. "And I did nothing... Except maybe throw a ball of fire at you..."

"You did what?!" Fiyero shouted. Elphaba shrank back in her seat. The prince sighed, "How?"

Elphaba held her hands up in defence, "I'm magcal, remeber...? And I can't, quite, control my powers, and accidentally might have struck you in the chest. But then I saved your life! I had to drag you _all_ the way here, to the hospital." she explained.

"I'm were?! Oh, no no no NO! I gotta get out of here." Fiyero struggled to sit up again. But ended in a sorry attempt.

"Don't try Tigularr." Elphaba told him. He scowled at her. "But.." she thought, "I could get you out of her sooner if... If you agree... No, you wouldn't. Never mind." she taunted him.

"If... If what? I want to know. I'd do anything to get out of here sooner." Fiyero begged. "Please!"

Elphaba laughed. "If _you_ agree to be _my_ servant for two whole months." Fiyero's mouth dropped. "Take it or leave it. But you might be here for quite some time..."

"I'll... I'll take it! Anything you want!" Fiyero begged. _Wait, what did I just do?_ He thought helplessly. Elphaba smiled, _this has go to be good..._

Elphaba suddenly started muttering something under her breath. "What are you.." suddenly a pain shot to his chest again. "Are you- stop! Stop it." but she had already finished.

"I was healing you, _idiot_." Elphaba huffed. "Now, try sitting up." Fiyero did as told. "Great! Now I'll get the doctor, and you'll be out of here by tonight!"

* * *

Over the past week Fiyero had started not to regret the deal _as_ much as before. He still didn't like it. He had to follow Elphaba _almost_ everywhere. But the worst part of it was she made him sit at lunch with her, and wasn't aloud to tell anyone that it was deal. Some people even started a rumor that him and the artichoke were dating.

It was one of Fiyero's only alone moments. A letter from Byrdyah had just arrived. Fiyero could easily tell see missed him based on how many letters she sent.

"_Dearest Yero,_

_I am still planning the big part, just to make you jealous. There is gonna be lights, music, dancing, food... But that not why I'm sending this letter. I'm sending it because I over heard dad and mum. They expect you to find a "queen". I hope there not already planning there death, but if they are,_ _I'll make sure they mention you on the will. Back to the queen thing, they said they want you wed by the end of the year... Just don't be alarmed when they send you a letter about it. As long as she is pretty, nice, can handle me, and likes everything I do, I approve._

_From your favorite (and only) sister,_

_Byrdyah_

_P.S. Don't address the your letters to Byrdy! I'm not a bird!_

_P.P.S. Send me something pretty and sparkly!_

_P.P.P.S. Do you have a girlfriend? Just wondering. _

_P.P.P.P.S. I'm done now. Bye!_

He didn't know if he should laugh or be mad or what to do. He was clearly not ready to settle down for just one girl yet. He need time. He was still young! He was then interrupted...

"Oh Fiyero! It's dinner, would you please escort me?" _Elphaba..._ He thought. He sighed before standing up to escort her.

_Who knew the artichoke could be so demanding._ "Of course." _never._

* * *

**I know Elphie seems out of character and maybe a little over the top on this deal thing but I like her that way and guess what...? I'm the author! Yay me! So be happy I'm updating a day early (it's mostly because I won't be here tomorrow or Monday which is when I said I would update). BTW the summer is a busy time for me and I'll be online less and less... Happy reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! And for a heads up, I won't be here next week which means no updates :(**

**Doglover645- Thank you! Very glad. **

**Wickedly Hope Pancake- Fiyero is just to gullible. It was way to easy for Elphie.**

**Broadwaygirl21- I know, right? Haha**

**iamgoku- Clever Elphie. Stupid Fiyero. :P Yes, Byrdyah will reappear. Like magic!**

**NiatheWickedLover- When ever I write Elphaba in my fics it scares me... IDK why. So I might as well have fun with it! You mean becoming a princess (we all know you meant that) your welcome!**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P. (Hehe ;)) You have to wait. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (sorry, had to do that.)**

**Oh, and for everyone else, NiatheWickedLover is princess Nia. (it was part of a deal)**

* * *

The first month and a half of school had passed, also Fiyero and Elphaba's deal was more than half over. Fiyero couldn't wait to be free again. He felt like, a _normal_ person. And anybody who was anybody knew he was not a normal person.

Fiyero was was escorting Elphaba back to dorm in between class. He didn't attend his classes anyway. He could stop thinking of what his sister said. She was right, their parents had recently sent a letter about it, too. But the letter somehow fell into Elphaba's hands.

"Fiyero?" her voice pulled him from his thoughts, "surprise, surprise! The prince was thinking!" she said sarcasticly. Fiyero groaned. "Would you mind doing my homework? I'm suppose to meet Galinda."

Fiyero blinked at her, "you want _me_ to do _your_ homework?" he asked. Who in the right mind would ask him to do such a thing.

"You know what, your right. You can go now." she allowed him to leave once hey reached her dorm. Fiyero breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly ran before she could boss him around again.

_Just two more weeks _he thought, _two more_.

* * *

Time had passed quickly. It was already Lurlinemas break and Fiyero could not wait to get away from school. It was nothing but school on top of school. Not like he actually did his homework, or attended his classes at that.

After the long two day drive back to the Vinkus Fiyero had already been far asleep. "Master Tigularr?" the driver waved his hand in front of his face, "hello?"

Byrdyah came running towards the carriage. One hand holding the hem of her pink and white dress to keep from getting dirty. The other hand holding her ivory heel, she had clearly taken off to run easier. "I've _got_ this."

She waved the drive away. Then started shaking Fiyero; harshly. "Wake up you idiot! Wake up!" she yelled in his ear. She continued this until he finally woke up.

"What? Byrdy! Don't do that!" Fiyero exclaimed. She smirked. Fiyero groaned. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't wake me up like that anymore." she just shrugged.

"Byrdyah?" another young girls voice could be heard. "Are you planning on coming back, because I'm _so_ ready to beat you at chess." Fiyero climbed out of the carriage to see who the voice belonged to. It was a girl about the same age as Byrdyah, she wore a dark pink dress, and an ivory hair clip.

Fiyero turned to his sister, "you made _another_ friend?" he asked. She nodded.

"More or less. The royal family of Fliann is staying here for a while and Nia is the princess. So far she has beaten me at two rounds of chess, I _never_ lose at chess!" she huffed. It was Fiyero's turn to smirk.

Byrdyah playfully slapped his arm. "You try beating her at chess! It's impossible, she wipes-out the king in like... like, two seconds! And the queen in another two seconds!" she groaned when her brother started laughing. "Your. In. Possible!"

"I know," Fiyero said, grinning. Nia finally caught up to the two siblings.

"Byrdyah, are you coming? Like, ever?" Nia asked. Byrdyah shrugged. "Cause I was about to beat you aga-" then she stopped when she turned around. "Whose this?" she pointed a finger at Fiyero. "Is he _your_ boyfriend, cause he looks old. Really old."

Byrdyah clenched her jaw, gritting her teeth, "no. He's my _brother_." She went on the tips of her toes then back flat. "See what I mean?" she asked Fiyero, then with a toss of her hair, she stormed back down the stone path.

"Sooo..." Nia started, "do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Fiyero was suddenly disturbed.

"Never," he said then followed in his sisters footsteps, back to the Palace leaving Nia behind.

"Was that a 'I never had a girlfriend' or a 'I'll never be your girlfriend'?" she shouted back to him. But Fiyero ignored her. "Fine, you can be that way! But I am a princess, you know!" she exclaimed, "he _does_ know that, right?" she said to herself.

* * *

At dinner, Byrdyah sat next to Fiyero, Fiyero sat next to the queen, Kala, next to Kala was Gustave, the king, next to him was the king and queen of Fliann and next to them was Nia who sat next to Byrdyah, who wasn't happy with the arrangement.

Fiyero sat uncomfortably, poking at his food. He didn't appreciate Nia staring at him. It wasn't comforting; at all.

"Sooo," Byrdyah spoke. "Is anyone else excited for Lurlinemas? Cause I am." silence "hey Fiyero, did you invite a special someone?" she teased, giggling. Fiyero elbowed her.

"Shut up," he whispered. Byrdyah rubbed her now soar arm. "Don't say that..."

"Children!" Kala snapped them out of it, "don't fight." Fiyero and Byrdyah huffed. "But Fiyero... About what your sister said..."

"No mom! I already know what your gonna say, and no." Fiyero responded. Nia eyed him, "and no to you too." he gave her a weird look.

* * *

It was just four more days until Lurlinemas. Byrdyah and Nia agreed to decorate the tree, with Fiyero's help. While the adults planned the rest of the celebration.

Byrdyah was currently trying the hang a silver ornament near the top of the tree, but unfortunate for her it was too high. "Do you need help, Byrdy?" Fiyero questioned, she shook her head.

She continued to try and hang the ornament until she gave up, "uh, Fiyero? Could you help?" she asked shyly. Fiyero chuckled but helped.

"I can almost reach the top." Nia bragged. Byrdyah stuck her tongue out at her. Nia laughed at her childish behavior. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Due to writers block and a rush to update, you get this one short chapter. Until I get back from camp, that is... Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**All but NSUYF are being discontinued due to, to much work, laziness, boredom, lack of inspiration. I'm working on a new fic write now though, loosely based on Shakespeare's a Midsummer Nights Dream, Wicked verse. Please stick around for that.**


End file.
